benmaxusfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rath
thumbRath (Airado en España), es un Appoplexian del planeta Appoplexia. Es un alien adicional en la serie Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, siendo el alien número 19 en ésta, y el el número 34 en el conteo total de alienígenas. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio Buscando la Paz cuando Tiffin provoca un cortocircuito en el Omnitrix, transformándolo. thumb|left Etimologíahttp://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=1 Rath es una abreviación de la palabra "Wrath" (literalmente Ira '', en español), lo cual hace alusión al carácter iracundo de este personaje, puesto que que tiende al malhumor. Etimologíahttp://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=1 ''Rath es una abreviación de la palabra "Wrath" (literalmente Ira '', en español), lo cual hace alusión al carácter iracundo de este personaje, puesto que que tiende al malhumor. Características y Usos Su apariencia es la de un gran y poderoso tigre humanoide, de ojos verdes, piel naranja con franjas negras, pecho blanco y una garra negra en cada mano, que puede hacer crecer ligeramente, a voluntad. Ben lo utiliza para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, puede servir para batallas de lejos ya que puede lanzar cualquier objeto que este a su alcance no importa cuanto pese. Además posee la capacidad de aguantar cualquier clase de disparo de armas, por ejemplo, disparos de láser. Apariciones Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena #Buscando la Paz (Primera Aparición). #Primus (Por Azmuth). #En Órbita y Más Allá #Venganza #La Batalla Final (Por Albedo). Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena #Duplicado #La familia es primero #Hora de ser héroe #La gran historia #El prisionero 775 no está #Greetings From Techadon #Double or Nothing (por Albedo) #A Knight to Remembe #Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. thumb|left Primera Apariciónhttp://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=6 Aparece por primera vez en el Episodio número 13 de la Tercera Temporada de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena "Buscando la Paz", Ben se transforma en esta forma cuando Tiffin estuvo cerca del Omnitrix, esto es debido a que Tiffin poseía poderes electromagnéticos pero al ser muy joven no los controlaba totalmente causando una interferencia electromagnética en el Omnitrix, pero cuando Tiffin se fue Ben pudo volver a la normalidad. 532px-Rath atacando a Eco Eco.PNG 535px-Rath Albedo es vencido xD.PNG 465px-Rath de Albedo.jpg Rath Negativo (Albedo) Es la versión del Rath de Albedo. Es casi igual al de Ben, salvo que tiene el símbolo y los ojos de color rojo en vez de verde. Fue usado para rastrear al abuelo Max quien logró escapar de la trampa de Albedo en el Camper solo que se ve corriendo como un tigre en 4 patas puede que eso sea porque esta oliendo las huellas de Max. Él y Humungosaurio fueron los únicos aliens que Albedo no uso para pelear. Rath Negativo reaparece en Doble o Nada en donde se ve igual solo que sin el símbolo del Super Omnitrix ya que ahora Albedo se transforma sin necesidad de ningún artefacto. Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Regresa en Supremacía Alienígena pero no cambia de apariencia y ya puede controlar más su ira aunque sigue enfadándose mucho como se vio en Hora de ser héroe en donde atacó al Capitán Nemesis (Overlord) por haberle ganado en la carrera Especialesthumb Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Esta confirmado que Rath aparecerá en el crossover Ben 10-Generador Rex: Heroes Unidos. thumb|left|280px thumb Transformación La transformación empieza con la cara de Ben cambiando a la de Rath, quien lanza un rugido, luego sus músculos crecen y le salen sus garras, cuando se esta formando el cuerpo de Rath, da un salto hacia adelante y dice su propio nombre thumb Videojuegos Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena: Destrucción Cósmica Aparece en la versión XBOX 360 de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena: Destrucción Cósmica también aparece en Ben 10 galactic racing Ventajas y Desventajas Habilidades *Soporta el vacío espacial mucho tiempo. *Posee fuerza sobrehumana. *Sus garras pueden alargarse (confirmado en un juego de xbox lo hace). *Sus garras pueden partir un auto en dos. *Es una excelente opción en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. *Su fuerza puede disminuir y aumentar a su gusto. *Puede crear una onda en el suelo con sus garras que puede derribar a 55 oponentes. *Posee gran resistencia ante las armas, de toda clase, incluso contra un cañón de rayos láser. *Rath tiene un alto conocimiento de maniobras de luchas galácticas, además de conducta galáctica y de la constitución de la Vía Láctea. *Genera un gruñido tan fuerte que derriva a varias personas. *Tiene sentidos superdesarrollados. Debilidades *Es muy argumentativo (da un argumento antes de pelear) *A veces no puede controlar su ira y tiende a atacar a cualquier cosa o persona sin importar de que bando sea. *No es muy listo, ya que prefiere resolver todo con golpes, a la fuerza y con furia. *Habla demasiado antes de atacar, empezando por: "Déjame decirte algo (nombre completo del ser con el que va a hablar)" y luego diciendo rimas, metáforas, leyes del código de conducta intergaláctico o regañando al enemigo (Como en Buscando la Paz, cuando Jarret se comió a Tiffin y en Primus, cuando Azmuth, convertido en '''Rath', da un gran discurso antes de pelear con Vilgax). *Puede que sea algo amenazante como lo demostro con Jarret diciéndole que la próxima vez se hará un sueter con sus intestinos. Curiosidades *Rath es muy argumentativo. *Es posible que su especie sea la más fuerte de appoplexia ya que su especie es la que lleva el nombre del planeta. *Con este Alien [http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben Ben] pudo derrotar a la mayoría de sus enemigos (Hermanos Vreedle, Inkursianos, Volkanus, Mineros Taedenite y Jarrett) en Buscando la Paz. *'Rath' es la 2º transformacion alienígena con la cual Ben permanece todo un episodio (el 1º fue Materia Gris en el episodio Un pequeño problema ), lo cual ocurrió debido al magnetismo de Tiffin quien al irse permite a Ben volver a la normalidad. Hubiera sido el tercero convertido todo el episodio ya que Ditto duro casi todo el tiempo en el capitulo Es Hora de Dividirnos pero cuando se encontró con su otro clon volvió a la normalidad. *Rath siempre llama a las personas por su nombre completo y suele decir la siguiente frase: "Dejame decirte algo...(nombre completo de la persona)" *Las tantas transformaciones de Ben en este alien se debe a que Ben en la tercera temporada de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena prefiere usar la fuerza bruta *Dwayne McDuffie reveló que después de la transformacion, el Omnitrix no hace a los aliens mas tontos o estúpidos, sólo mas emocionales (como Rath) e inteligentes (Como Cerebrón y Materia Gris ). *Este es uno de los Aliens más sentimentales ya que su ira lo puede controlar al 100% como lo hizo Azmuth o a veces se vuelve como un gatito (Como cuando jugaba con Tiffin) o muy sobreprotector (Cuando le gruño a Zaw-Veenull por querer tener a Tiffin) *Muchas veces dice :"Déjame decirte algo..." o te diré algo en España *Después de lo anterior Siempre pronuncia el nombre completo de todos como Kevin Levin o Emperador Inkursiano Sangfroid, étc.http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Rath:_Let_Me_Tell_You_Somethin..._*complete_collection* *Es uno de los pocos alienígenas que tienen cejas. *Si se viera su versión Suprema tal vez sea más enojado que él y más fuerte o como un tigre de Bengala. *És uno de los aliens que son de los más fuertes, resistentes y peligrosos de Ben. *Él esta siempre enojado cuando pierde o algo por que su especie es así. *Solo se lo ha visto feliz cuando le dio cosquillas a Tiffin y tal vez en otros Episodios ya que el esta casi siempre furioso. *En el doblaje Latino cuando menciona a las personas dice su nombre y su apellido *Puede que sus emociones cambien fácilmente, porque en Buscando la paz después de que quería arrancarse el Omnitrix y casi se desmaya cuando se levanta les dice a Kevin y Gwen ¿Tienen hambre? *A veces se enoja por cosas simples(Ej: Octagon vreedle quemo su comida, Rath se molesto y los lanzo de la nave) y otras por cosas justas (Ej:Jaret se come a Tiffin y después de gritarle que no esta bien comer bebes se mete a su boca saca a Tiffin de su estómago rompiendole los dientes a Jaret) *'Rath' es mas letal, de hecho cuando esta cerca de un anodite o de algo lindo su furia se hace menor. *A pesar de que Rath parece tener la forma de un tigre no posee garras en los dedos. *Es posible que las garras negras de Rath sea parte de su esqueleto. *Rath también tiene un parecido con Tigrera de Bakugan pues pose una garra retráctil en cada brazo y al igual que ella tiene mal temperamento. *Es de los pocos aliens basados en animales. *'Rath' tiene un peso no muy favorable pero es bastantes y extremandamente agil con sus moviminetos. *Es Uno de los Pocos aliens, de los que se Conoce su Especie (Y al Parecer el Único Alien que se Conoce desde una Persona humana (Gwen y Kevin). *Tal como Afirma Vreedle" Son mas Malvados que Nosotros". Es posible que toda la especie de Rath sea malvada, excepto con las cosas lindas. *'Rath' podría estar basado en Hulk por su fuerza bruta y su ira incontrolable. *es el segundo alien que hace algunos capítulos divertidos, el primero es Materia Gris. Rath generalmente es un alivio cómico en los episodios que aparese *Bajo la luz del día el pelaje de Rath es naranja, pero durante la noche su pelaje se ve algo rojizo, esto es debido a la falta de luz. *Al parecer los unicos errores que a tenido Rath son el cuello naranja y el Omnitrix blanco. *Es el segundo Alien felino (Primero es Bestia pero en versión futura porque el Bestia joven parece mas canino). *Generalmente antes de derrotar a un villano, '''Rath '''da un largo discurso *Parece que Rath esta basado en el chiste del que trata de una persona se enoja muy fácilmente pero indestructible porque no importa que ataque le hagan a Rath siempre Rath los vence de forma humillante, dolorosa, horripilante o estupida porque venció a los Hermanos Vreedle y todos los que estaban en el restaurante de forma horrible y dolorosa. *Este alien esta basado en Wolverine *En Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, es la contraparte de Benlobo debido a su contraparte animal (tigre y lobo) y su gran duramiento en su debut. *Al parecer Rath es el alien favorito de Kevin y Gwen ya que en el episodio El prisionero 775 no esta, dicho prisionero va escapando en una nave de los plomeros pero Rath alcanza a sostenerse de la nave haciendo lo de siempre (con un Discurso), en el crater estan Gwen y Kevin viendo la nave escapar con Rath colgando, a lo que Kevin dice: Sabes... Rath es el unico alien que me hace querer ir por una bolsa de palomitas y sentarme a ver, al lo que Gwen contesta: Kevin este no es tiempo de... Ok yo tambien *En heroes united se nota mucho mejor que esta cubierto por pelo por sus salientes de la barbilla y brazos. Errores *En el episodio Buscando la Paz cuando Rath habla con Kevin tiene el cuello naranja en vez de blanco. *En el episodio Escapando de Aggregor en un holograma a colores se le ve con cuello naranja. *En el episodio Buscando la Paz cuando le hace cosquillas a Tiffin tiene el cuello naranja. *En Hora de ser héroe de España, dice Rath en lugar de Airado. *En La gran historia se vio que tenia los ojos amarillos en lugar de verdes y tenía los dientes más pequeños. 436px-AiradoSorprendido.png 435px-ScreenShot034.png 434px-Rathmuyfruiso.png 434px-Destransformacion.png 434px-ComidaRathj.png 434px-1578.png 429px-RathAzmuth.png|azmuth transformado en rath 428px-Rath señalando y hablando.PNG 427px-Rath pegado en la pared.png 425px-Rath sonriendo.PNG 420px-Tiffin rascandole la narz a Rath.jpg 420px-Rathlatimandoacapitannemesis.png 420px-Rathcorriendo.png 419px-Rath ronpiendo la puerta.png 417px-Rat3.jpg 415px-Rath sorprendido.png 415px-Rathaa!.jpg 413px-Episode13TheConofRath 0004 JPG.jpg 397px-514px-Rath in a Bad Mood.jpg 396px-TB4.PNG 396px-Rath el tigre.PNG 396px-I'm Rath!.PNG 396px-RathAtendeElCelu.PNG 396px-AA.JPG 382px-Super Rath.png 66.png Hit emwhe they live screenshort k.PNG RathAmarrado.png Rath holograma.png|rath holograma RathOmnitrix2.png RathyTiffin.png 436px-ScreenShot007Rath.png 445px-Rath_con_los_Caballeros_Eternos.PNG 445px-Rath_molesto.png 445px-Rath_riendo.PNG 454px-Rath_brazos_cruzados.png 476px-Appoplexian_del_omnitrix.png 501px-Rath_en_boca_de_jarrett.png 504px-Rath_hablando_más_y_más....PNG 508px-Rath_enojado_con_puños.PNG 510px-XD!!!!.png 519px-Rath_VS_Robot_Techadon_Gris.PNG 520px-Rath_con_mirada_aterradora_xD.PNG 525px-Rath_atacando_a_cabezasos_al_robot_xD.PNG 530px-Rath_en_Greetings_From_Techadon.PNG 530px-Rath_y_Kevin_en_los_brazos_del_Techadon.PNG 531px-Rath_sorprendido_=O.PNG 534px-Rath_listo_para_pelear.PNG 535px-Rath_señalando.PNG 563px-Calmate_Rath!Estas_demasiado_Enfadado!.png 563px-Sevenrath.JPG 564px-Rath_deteniendo_la_espada_laser_de_Seven_Seven_con_su_boca.png 565px-DupedRath.jpg 566px-Rath_saltando.PNG 568px-Rath_cansado.PNG 578px-Rath_lansado.PNG 588px-The_big_story.PNG 590px-Rath!.PNG 590px-RathR.PNG 591px-¡que!.PNG Duped_screenshort2_d.PNG Duped_screenshort_a.PNG Duped_screenshort_c.PNG Duped_screenshort_e.PNG Duped_screenshort_f.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_a.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_b.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_b1.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_c.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_d.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_f.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_g.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_h.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_i.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_j.PNG Hit_emwhe_they_live_screenshort_k.PNG RathAmarrado.png Categoría:Aliens de ben